Stitch
Summary Experiment 626 (better known as Stitch) is an alien created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba and the protagonist of the 2002 Disney animated feature film, Lilo & Stitch. He is designed to be mischievous, and his primary function was originally to destroy everything he touches. His powers include: super intelligence, super strength, being fireproof and bulletproof, night vision, x-ray vision, and infrared vision. His one true place is with Lilo and her ohana. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Stitch Origin: Lilo & Stitch Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Experiment, Bio-Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0, is 3 feet tall), Regeneration (Low), Genius Intelligence, Natural Weaponry (Razor-sharp claws), Semi-Immortality, Capable of sprouting and retracting antennae, spines, and an extra pair of arms, can turn into a ball and roll around for extra mobility, Enhanced Senses (Smell, Hearing, Night Vision, and X-Ray Vision), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Marksman, Can proficiently use nearly any object as a weapon, Expert Pilot and Driver, Limited Toon Force (as demonstrated here), Surface Scaling, High Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Plasma Blasts, Energy Blasts, Electrical Shocks, Poison, Sleep Manipulation, and Blunt Force. Possibly Acid Manipulation (Via spit, but it was not explicitly demonstrated) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Can consistently match people who can harm him) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reaction speed (Reacted to plasma bolts) Lifting Strength: Class K (His creator, Jumba, states he can lift 3,000 times his own weight (120 lbs) but not an ounce more. This was demonstrated when Hämsterviel placed him in restraints which were equal to 3,001 times his weight and was completely unable to move) Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level (Could shrug off hits from Splodyhead and Slushy and should be far more durable than them) Stamina: Very high (Rarely shows fatigue in combat. Survived having all the mucus drained from his body. For reference, Stitch is composed of 62.7% mucus, and all he suffered from this was mild dehydration) Range: Below average melee range, extended range with various weapons Standard Equipment: Plasma pistols, staffs, baseball bats, chainsaws, any kind of melee weapon Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Unlike the rest of Jumba's 600 series creation, Stitch is able to use 90% of his brain for high mental functions. He can think faster than a supercomputer, cook 372 recipes, drive any sort of vehicle, store up to 300 PB in his brain, play the guitar fluently, finish a crossword puzzle in about 7 seconds, pick up quickly on what's happening around him, and record every moment of his life.) Weaknesses: He can't swim. If an object weighs even an ounce more than 3000 times Stitch's weight, he will be completely incapable of lifting or moving it Feats: Strength *Takes a bite out of a minivan *In a panic, uproots a coconut tree and destroys a forest *Hits Gantu with a car hard enough to send him flying *Shatters giant falling rocks by punching them *Climbs with a giant plant on his back and opens a water tower with his claws *Lifts up an entire house *Throws a giant experiment into the ocean *Breaks a cliff by jumping *Hits a golf ball hard enough to set it on fire *Lifts two bulldozers. *Casually spins a semi-truck over his head. Durability *Hit by an experiment who shoots lava, only gets slightly singed *Gets crushed by a machine, ends up fine *Takes a hit from an experiment whose soundwaves are strong enough to dismantle a bus *Catches the arm of an experiment who moves fast enough to cut a car in half *Gets shot by hundreds of plasma blasters at once and is only slightly hurt. Intelligence *Calculates the distance he threw an experiment to find where they landed *According to Lilo, Stitch knows Molecular Physics Speed *Moves fast enough to turn his body into a blur *Builds a giant sand castle at incredible speeds *Dodges a point-blank plasma blast *Intercepts a plasma bullet after it's fired *Catches multiple plasma blasts in a row Others Notable Victories: Maui (Disney) Maui's Profile (Speed was equalized with 6-C versions used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Aliens Category:Lilo and Stitch Category:Pilots Category:Staff Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Dancers Category:Musicians Category:Performers Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Geniuses Category:Dual Wielders Category:Brawlers Category:Claw Users Category:Immortals Category:Drivers Category:Pets Category:Comedy Characters Category:Artificial Characters